A Cold Warrior - Levi x OC - Attack on titan
by thetimelordofdistrict12
Summary: 5 years after the fall of wall Maria, I'm back, but this time as a new person. A corporal in the survey corps, I stand with my best friend, Levi. Titan shifters are amoung our ranks, can they be trusted or will they kill us all?
1. Chapter 1

Dissclaimer : I do not own any of these characters accept my OC Hisa, every other character belongs to the original owner

"I hate you! You've never loved me, you only had to put up with me!" I yell at my 'mother' we had never been close, I wad the disappointment in the family. I turn out of the house and run off. My name is Hisa, Hisa Jaeger, older sister to Eren and Mikasa. I keep on running until I. reach the storage house. Opening the door I stepped inside. I walk over to. my bench and pick up my 3DMG, no one is meant to have it, I only have it because my friend Hanij gets be to fix them for her and she would give me lessons. BANG...BANG! The ground shakes and I fall over, I crawl over to the door a heavy weight building up in my chest. I opened the door and looked. up, titans...titans everywhere. I clicked my 3dMg into gear and took of getting ready for the fight of a life time. "EREN MIKASA!" screaming the names of my siblings I swung from rooftop to rooftop using the 3DMG. I'm about to move again when I see a titan closing in and fast, I turn back around and hold up my swords, reaching the back if the titans neck I stay in mid air for a brief minute. I plunge down turning around in a circle as I felt my blades pierce the titan's neck. The titan fell and I landed on the roof top, covered in titan blood with a dead titan and my feet. "NOOOOO!" I turn to where I heard Eren's screams only to see my 'mother' being picked up by a titan, I looked down and saw Eren and Mikasa being carried by Hanne's a member of the military. I hear a thunderous roar from behind me and turn to see titans entering via the walls. Clicking my swords into place I set off.

~*timeskip*~ I looked down at the remains of the people and titans that were too late.

I stood above the last titan I killed. I look over at the remains of my house, but I feel nothing. My parents hated my, Eren and Mikasa they loved but me...I was the disappointment.

"Hisa!" I look over to see Hanij come flying towards me. We were both covered in blood. She wrapped me in a warm hug and pulled me close

"Are you alright Hanij? Are you hurt?" she backed away and started to laugh

"You- you never change, I'm fine Hisa. I see that training paid off well." She smirked at me and I could feel the corners of my mouth start to tug up. I almost smile and she continues talking

"You know you killed around 12 titans on your own, you're much better than our actual cadets and I started teaching you what 4 weeks ago! You need to hear what they're calling you, you're new name is 'The Cold Warrior'" I rolled my eyes, I was about to speak when a man came up behind Hanij.

"Hanij is this her?" The man was about my height, he had short black hair, and a survey corps badge on his jacket,

"O h hey Levi, yes this is her The Cold Warrior but you can call her Hisa" the man Levi looks to me, he walks towards me and I can feel my heart racing

"you did well today, Hanij tells me about your arrangement and we could put you through training for you to join the survey corps, what do you say?"

I looked around, death, destruction, that's all there is. I turned back to him and stood up tall.

"Hai I will join you, there's nothing for me here, not anymore" Levi takes me hand and shakes it.

"Welcome to the military, Miss Jaeger"


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters accept these OC'S, Hisa is my OC and Kierrai's my friend's OC that I am allowed to use in this story, all of the other characters belong to the original owner

2nd year of training

"All right cadets, today is the day we find out which of you are in the top 10, when I call your name step forward."

We all looked at each other, these are the people I had to train with, I hope none of them are in my squad, I don't trust them enough to know they would save my life, not like they need to.

"10TH , HEADOVER, JAMES

9TH , ROBERTS, LORA

8TH MAISON, NANCY

7TH CAS, ANGEL

6TH KEITH, LEE

5TH HOPE, LIGHT

4TH KENSTEN, PETER

3TH ,KNOCK, PAUL

2ND ANDERSON, ADAM

AND FIRST PLACE WITH AN OUTSTANDING MARK JEAGER, HISA!

You all have showed us that you are capable of protecting the people in the inner walls. Today is the day you choose what are you go into, there is the military police, but only these 10 can get in, there is the stationary guard, where you defend the walls. Or perhaps you wish to join the survey corps and kill the titans in the own territory! You must decide, choose wisely" the officer took a step back, and Levi stepped foward.

"Listen up you brats, you have been told about the survey corps, the one thing you should know is that there is a chance that you will die, if you are still considering joining the survey corps I ask you to step forward now!" Everyone was looking around but without hesitation I stepped forward and saluted. No one else moved, not that I was complaining.

Levi looked at me, the corners of his mouth twitch a bit as if he was going to smile

"Well it looks as if The Cold Warrior will be the only one joining us this year, it looks like you're the only one with any guts Hisa" He jumped down off the stage and started to walk towards me. He stops just in front of me and our eyes meet. He takes a step back and salutes me. "Miss Jaeger you will come with me" He turned and started to walk, me following behind. As soon as we were far enough away, he dropped back and walked beside me. I didn't say anything, I just looked ahead, my lips in a firm line, It's been years since I've smiled never mind laughed, with all the hate from my parents, it was just whipped out.

"Hisa stop and look at me" I turned to face him, but I didn't quite meet his eyes. Levi knows about my parents and my brother and sister as well and Kierra my sister, well more like my 'adoptive' sister, she was more of a sibling to me than Mikasa or Eren ever were. "What is it sir?"

"Well first of all, don't call me sir, second of all welcome to the survey corps Hisa" his gaze softened and I felt for the first time a warmth in my heart, that I've never felt before, but I ignored it.

Levi turns and signals for me to follow "Hisa Jeager, welcome to the survey corps headquarters and dormitory.

I looked at my new home; it was in much better condition than the training shelter.

"Hisa...is that you?" I turn to see where the voice came from, when suddenly a pair of arms was around my neck

"Hanij...get off of me" She let me go and looked slightly upset

"No no no no no Hisa don't do that...please smile I know you can smile"

"Hanij why would I smile when I haven't smiled in two years" Hanij looked from me to Levi

"You've turned into a female version of...of...him" I looked at Hanij, a death glare on my face, I turned away and I could hear Levi starting to argue with Hanij. I was about to interrupt when there was a hand on my shoulder.

"Hello there, you must be Hisa, allow me to introduce myself. I am commander Erwin, let's walk shall we?" he wrapped my arm around my shoulders and I gave him the same look I gave Hanij. Almost immediately his arm was by his side.

"Hisa, I am aware that you overall level was better than the person in second place by an incredible distance, and well ever since that day, I gave had my eye on you, looking at you know I can see how much you've come on and I know you've only just arrived but I have been watching you and I-"

"oh yes because that's not at all creepy"

"as I was saying I have watched over your training since you started and I knew that you would be perfect for this role, so Hisa Jaeger on behave of Commander Pixis I promote you to commander and Squad Leader in the Survey Corps"

I looked at him, my eyebrow raised

"Are you kidding me, first of all you tell me that you have been stalking me, now you saying I'm a commander!" He sighed and sat down on some rickety old chair that looked like it was about to fall.

"Commander Hisa, this is a honour that is being stowed on you"

"Fine but I have a few conditions" Erwin raised his thick, bushy eyebrows "I want all of the elite cadets, I want to modify my uniform to suit my needs and I want my own room" He looked at me and simply shrugged his shoulders as if he couldn't care less, I kicked the leg of his chair making it giveaway, I grabbed him by the shoulder and pinned him to the wall.

"Do you understand solider?" He nodded, terror in his eyes, I let him down and I heard a clap from behind me, I turn to see some random blonde haired girl, I walk past her, my head held high.

My parents always said I would amount to nothing, but look at me now, a commander of my own squad in the survey corps, I smirked at the memory as I walked down the corridors, and Oh yes things were going to be better than what my parents thought.


End file.
